The present invention relates to a portable-type fluorescent X-ray analyzer having principal purposes of elementary analysis conducted on site or outdoors for archaeological, evidential and criminal site searches or fire initial investigations.
Conventionally, in the case of conducting elementary analysis on site or outdoors, elementary analysis has been carried out on the vehicle after performing sampling with mounted on the vehicle a portable-type X-ray analyzer having a radio isotope as a radiation source or a small fluorescent X-ray analyzer such as a desktop type.
Conventionally, safety has been secured in the portable X-ray analyzer using providing radioisotope as a radiation source by only a shutter opening and closing, wherein the responsibility upon opening the shutter has been placed upon the operator. Also, such problems have arisen such as the need for exclusive-duty persons to remain in charge of handling the equipment in view of the use of radioisotope as well as difficulty in registration.
The method of mounting a desktop-type small fluorescent X-ray analyzer on a vehicle could realize the goal of conducting analysis nearby the site but could not implement analysis by stepping near to a sample impossible of sampling.
Although samples with proper hardness and thickness are fallen in the destructive type, but can be sampled by cutting or breaking with a saw or hammer, there have been cases that hard samples such as ultra high strength steels are difficult to perform such pre-treatments.
Meanwhile, in the case of a general fluorescent X-ray analyzer, because objects to be measured could be contained within a sample chamber structural body of a closed shield type, protection against leakage X-rays outside the apparatus were easy to implement. However, portable fluorescent analyzers for the purpose of outdoor use, they were made in full-open types with respect to a direction of X-ray radiation as a structure having high possibility of exposure to the X-ray.